Some electronic devices emit electromagnetic radiation. To prevent deleterious interference of electromagnetic radiation upon other electronic equipment, limits are placed on the permissible amount of electromagnetic emissions from enclosures housing electronic devices. To comply with these limits, enclosures are typically sealed and made of conductive material. Invariably, one or more of the panels of the sealed enclosure are removable from the chassis of an enclosure to provide access to the electronic devices or boards housed therein. The interface between the removable panel and the chassis is an area of vulnerability for EMI/RFI leakage. To prevent EMI/RFI leakage, generally, a tight seal is needed between the removable panel and the chassis.
One solution is to affix an EMI/RFI shield to the removable panel. The EMI/RFI shield has a resilient gasket that presses against a surface of the chassis when the removable panel is attached to the chassis. The contact between the gasket and the chassis surface produces an effective EMI/RFI blocking seal.
A disadvantage to this solution, however, is that manufacturing tolerances of the panel, shield, and chassis can require the installer to exert an inordinate amount of force to attach the panel to the chassis. Thus there remains a need for removable panels that have effective EMI/RFI shielding characteristics, are adaptable to the manufacturing tolerances, and are not difficult to install to the chassis.